Goodbye
Goodbye Source is the twenty-second episode and the season finale of the third season and the sixty-sixth overall. This episode is set to air on May 22nd, 2012.Filming began on April 30th Source 1 with shooting scheduled to end on May 11th. Source 2 The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk Source Summary In the Season Three finale, graduation is finally here, as McKinley High's class of 2012 looks to the past and present, while contemplating the future.Source Who’s staying in Lima and who’s moving on? All will be revealed in the finale. With Nationals behind them, it’s time for McKinley’s seniors —not Artie, Blaine, Sam or Tina — to don their caps and gowns for graduation day. Who the show follows — or where it follows them to — is anyone’s guess. But here’s what we do know: The G-day soundtrack is going to rock. Goodbye anthems include Green Day’s “Good Riddance (Time of Your Life),” Madonna’s “I’ll Remember,” Bruce Springsteen’s “Glory Days” and Beyonce’s “I Was Here.” Any guesses as to who will sing what and why? Source Plot *This is the graduation episode. http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 *It will feature potentially major changes for the Rachel-Finn and Kurt-Blaine relationships, as well as some big moves (to New York?). http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 *According to Dana Walden, "finale is a very powerful one" and it will be "when viewers get to see what's on the horizon for all of these characters that people love so deeply. We're to a very exciting launch into next season." http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 *Each one of seniors has a little, special part of the episode devoted just to them. Source *The episode ends with a few cliff hangers. Source Spoilers Graduation *Order on stage; Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Finn, Rachel. *The glee club gets their diplomas last. *Puck sings Glory Days as each member gets their diploma. *Brittany doesn't graduate. Source *There might be flashbacks in this episode. Source Songs *Lea has recorded her finale song (4/21). She was also the last cast member to enter the studio for Season 3, there by completing cast recordings for the season. Source 1Source 2 Source 3 *However; Alex later tweeted that he had the cast back in the studio. Scenes: *Lea filmed a scene with Dianna in the girl's bathroom (4/30). Source *Lea, Amber, Jenna, Kevin, and Chris filmed a dance number (4/30). Source *Mark and Dianna have many scenes together, and missed the TV Academy Party honoring Glee last night due to this. (5/1). Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Damian (and most likely other cast members) spent the day filming choir room scenes (5/2) Source 1 Both Lea & Harry later confirmed that today was the last day of filming in the choir room for the season with the tears being descriped as flowing. Source 2Source 3 *Gloria Estefan flies to LA this weekend (May 5th and 6th) to begin shooting next week Source *As of May 2nd, the cast has yet to recieve the last portion of their scripts which has graduation in it. Source *Dianna and Jane have a scene together.Source *Naya tweeted that they're starting graduation today. Source 1 27 cast members were all on set filming the graduation scenes today (5/3) Source 2 Amongst the scenes filmed was Puck performing Glory Days as each graduate (including Extras) is called to the stage and the order of the glee club members graduating is as follows. Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Finn and Rachel. Source 3 *Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) filmed his last scenes for the season today (5/4). Source *According to this tweet, location filming is due to take place at 115 S June Street next Thursday (5/10). Source *Lea is currently filming in New York at Grand Central Station. Although Cory was on set, he is not in the scene that is being filmed.(5/6) Source Source 2 Songs *'I Was Here' by Beyoncé. Sung by TBA *'I'll Remember' by Madonna. Sung by TBA *'You Get What You Give' by New Radicals. Sung by TBA *'Not The End' by The So Manys. Sung by TBA *'Roots Before Branches' by Room For Two. Sung by TBA *'Glory Days' by Bruce Springsteen. Sung by Puck Source *'Forever Young' by Alphaville. Sung by TBA *'Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)' by Green Day. Sung by TBA *'TBA '''by ''The Beatles. ''Sung by '''TBA' Non-confirmed *'Graduation (Friends Forever)' Vitamin C. ''Sung by '''TBA '(Unconfirmed. Based on tweet by Lea Michele) Song Notes *Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt have a number *Jenna confirmed that they're doing a Beatles song. Also she said that the Senior will be perfoming songs to the Juniors, and viceversa *Matthew Morrison confirmed that he is singing a ballad to the kids *The remaining eight songs from the graduation album will be featured in this episode. Guest Stars *Gloria Estefan as Mrs. Lopez. Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (Pics) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (Pics) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel. Source *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. Source *Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang. Source *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman. Source *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray. Source Trivia *First season to not end with a competition episode. *First time we've seen anyone on Glee graduate. We have only heard about graduation and past students graduating but we don't see them graduate. *Lea and Cory are filming in NY, but no Chris (5/6) Photos naya and nene.jpg|Naya and NeNe hanging out on set nene and jane.jpg tumblr_m3cy3zR66C1rn1zwoo2_500.jpg|linktext=backtothebeginning mercedes and tina.jpg Ar3XVN6CQAELplO.jpg 571513425.jpg chord and naya.jpg kevin1234567890.jpg mark1234567890-.jpg Ar63kNSCMAAD6jF55.jpg Finntrophy.jpg samtrophy.jpg Tinatrophy.jpg Trophygleeclub.jpg StanleyCup.jpg CupBrad.jpg tumblr_m3ffcf700b1qzl2wuo1_500.png xuafh.jpg tumblr_m3fk8xf4uz1rrahezo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3fiw6b5321qa0w97o2_1280.jpg 1 scene 27 principles.jpg class of 2012.jpg tumblr_m3gmc9ZvNN1qgbcj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3gjwhEfOr1r5g01uo1_500.jpg|They're storing all the sets ;( Let the tears come now. naya and heather.jpg heather harry chord dianna.jpg tumblr_m3gwmcam9B1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg Goodbye Ep 9 2.5.12.jpg x2_c4a4b3b.jpg x2_c4a4ba2.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao3 250-1-.jpg Goodbye Ep 21 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 22 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 23 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 24 3.5.12.jpg 2vuymp3.jpg wmhs 2012.jpg tumblr_m3ijtgZfGI1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg AsG63VdCIAA-Lmj.jpg AsG6199CIAMZxHz.jpg AsHJOAwCEAA-xeF.jpg tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo2_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo4_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo3_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo5_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 leam3.jpg|Lea filming in NY leam2.jpg|Lea filiming in NY Leam.jpg|Lea filming in NY AsOEUuLCMAAelQ4.jpg|Lea filming in Grand central station tumblr_m3m2skzhQZ1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes